The Kings Secret
by Nightshade1989
Summary: Simba has found out the cub just born by Nala is not his son, what will he do? Latest chapter goes to show how long its been since I've look at this story. I apologize for the continuity
1. Chapter 1

The Kings Secret  
By: Nightshade89

Dada crouched next to her friend in fear looking at her king framed in front of the entrance to the cave. The great king that she knew was forgotten in a flash. There was fury in his eyes as he glared at Dada, Nala, and the little bundle of fur lying in the crook of Nala's stomach. It had been known by Dada that the little cub wasn't really Simba's son, a closely guarded secret between Nala and Dada.

It started near the end of Scar's rein over the Pride Lands, and when Simba was still believed to be dead. Nala met a male lion while out hunting. The two started a relationship but it wasn't to last long. Somehow Scar had gotten wind that another male lion was in the Pride Lands and it became too dangerous for the two to meet. He left Nala one day and told her when he got his own pride he'd come back for her. Soon after he left Nala discovered she was pregnant. What should have been a wonderful revelation was one to bring about fear. What would Scar do should she give birth to a cub? Especially if it wasn't his own. Nala had come to Dada and told her what had happened. Dada and Nala both knew if the cub were to live that Scar would have to believe the cub was his. This would mean that Nala would have to seduce Scar into committing the act, which wouldn't be to hard because it was no secret that he pined for Nala. He would only be too willing to serve his purpose. The other option was to go and look for the cub's father and bring him back to challenge Scar's leadership. Nala came to the conclusion that the best course of action, no matter the dangers, would be to find her lover. Nala set out while Dada stayed behind and hushed up the other lionesses about Nala's disappearance. Soon she came back with Simba in tow.

Now Nala had another dilemma on her hands, what would Simba do? She and Dada once more discussed what should be done. Dada told Nala that it would only be fair to tell Simba the truth about the cub. Nala knew this was true and she truly did love Simba, but she didn't know if he would think she didn't love him because she was carrying another lion's kin. She decided that she would tell him about the cub but wouldn't tell him that he wasn't the real father.

Dada was sworn to secrecy about the cub. Neither she nor Nala had ever told any of the other lionesses about her pregnancy. It at first was to protect them, so if Scar found out about it, they would be the only ones punished and the others would be spared….hopefully. But now it was to protect Simba.

Dada's mind raced. How did he find out about the cub's half heritage?? She though. She had gone through extra ordinary precautions to make sure the truth never got out. So how did he figure it out? Then it came to her. It had been known that Scar had a right hand man, or woman. Zira was a lioness that had joined the pride some time after the death of Mufasa. She had been the only one that seemed to take a keen interest of Nala. It was now apparent that somehow she had noticed the bulge that was appearing on Nala due to her pregnancy.

Zira and her son were found in the Pride Lands half starved and delirious. The lionesses had all expected Scar to either send her away or have her killed. It wouldn't have been the first time; several others had faced that same fate. But for some reason he showed compassion for the lioness and her son. Soon she recovered, but her cub however didn't. Zira soon became attached to Scar and the two were near inseparable. It was clear that Scar did not truly love the lioness, but she served him a big purpose. Zira had been infatuated by Scar. It was either because he showed her mercy or she truly did see something in him. But either way she did everything to show her love for him. That included getting all the dirt on the others. The lionesses had to give up their spoils to the hyenas. The lionesses though soon started to take small chunks of the food to a hideout where they could eat without hindrance. It worked out so well they started to bring their whole catch. Zira however soon found out and reported it to Scar. Many other instances like this happened. Soon however, Zira started to get a mind of her own. She stared to black mail the other lionesses. Her love for Scar was nigh impossible to break but she still loved herself more than him. She knew that she could bully the lionesses into what she wanted them to do because of her position with Scar. If it held no purpose for her, then it was instantly reported to Scar. So somehow she must have found out about it and kept it to herself. But this brought about a new question, how did it serve her a purpose? Either way, she must have told Simba about it.

Simba's eyes were filled with anger, but not only that, hurt and uncertainty as well. Dada knew he must have been struggling to find the right course of action. She could hardly blame him though. He had just found out that his mate had lied to him about the cub. It must have come as a huge blow. Simba shook his head and asked in a calm voice, "Is it true? Is it true that this isn't my cub?"

Nala heaved a sigh. And said, "It's true, it is not your cub."

"Why did you not tell me this? Why did you tell me it was my cub?"

"I was afraid of what you would do."The look of anger was leaving Simba's eyes, but it was rapidly being replaced with hurt. Nala's revelation seemed to hurt Simba all the more. Dada knew this wasn't going well. "

She was trying to protect you", Dada was surprised at how calm she sounded. Despite the fact that she was trembling, her voice was unwavering. She knew what she said sounded foolish, but she had to try to make him understand. "She was afraid that if you found out the truth about the cub you wouldn't think she loved you!"

"So what am I to think when she lies to me about who the father is?" asked Simba. What am I to think about that?"

"I just didn't want to hurt your feelings", said Nala desperately. Simba looked at her and said, "How do you think my feelings are now? Now that I find out that my mate has been keeping a secret about the cub that I believed to be my kin? I don't think I could be anymore hurt." Dada, knew he was right, by lying to him the whole time made the truth that much more hurtful for him. "Who else knows?" Simba asks suddenly.

"Wha-"

"Who else knows?"

"Nobody else, just us. We made sure to tell no one else, the only other one I can think of is who ever told you." Then Dada stopped and looked at Simba more closely and asked, "Who DID tell you? I am pretty sure that Nala and I were the one ones aware of the pregnancy. We didn't even tell Rafiki about it."

"Zira" came the reply. Dada knew by the way he looked the fact that Zira knew of the cubs half heritage didn't sit well with him.

Simba started to walk away, then stopped and said over his shoulder, "We'll discuss the future of the cub later. I need some time alone." And with that Simba walked away. Dada knew by his stiff legged movements he was highly agitated. Dada sighed and sat down next to Nala and stared out into the savannah. Simba's agitation worried her, but there was nothing for it. She and Nala would just have to wait and see what his decision was.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kings Secret Chapter 1 The sun lazily rose across the savannah ushering in a new day in Africa. Dada yawned and stretched as a beam of sunlight fell across her face. As she rose other lionesses around her too started to stir and rise. There was hunting to do, and the day promised to be a bright sunny one. Even with the weather being fare, the pride showed no sign of noticing it.  
It had been almost a week sense the death of Mufasa and Simba. It had been a horrific blow to the pride. To lose both one of their greatest kings and his son was a terrible thing. Dada remembered all too well when the news had reached them about their death. Scar had called the lionesses to pride rock by way of Zazu, the Hornbill majordomo. The wound of losing their king was only worsened when Scar had revealed that the hyenas were now allowed on the Pridelands. Even though they had their own area, the other lionesses knew that those boundaries would soon be crossed.  
Dada quickly moved out of the cave that the pride occupied to stay out of being under paw of the huntresses. As of late the pride had been a bit edgy, cubs getting in the way were not kindly looked upon. With most of the mothers out hunting the cubs didn t have much today. But today, Dada had a mission of her own. Today, she was going to make a new friend.  
Dada was about a month old when Simba was born, and about the same time Nala was born by a lioness named Saraphina. Saraphina was an old friend of the queens, or so Dada s mother had told her. Either way, when the two cubs were born, they were always kept together. When the two of them were old enough to play they were nigh inseparable. It had always annoyed Dada that only they were allowed to be with each other. Dada s mother had explained that Nala and Simba were betrothed, which made no sense to her, be what? had been her response, her mother told her that one day it would make sense.  
Dada was the only other cub beside Simba and Nala, which made things very boring for her. The few times that she had seen Simba and Nala she had gotten two impressions. One was that Simba was pompous, self-centered and a trouble maker. The other that Nala was a bit of a trouble maker herself, but was a lot more mature, and pretty cool. But no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn t play with either of them.  
Now was different though, when Scar took over, the queen, Saraphina, and Nala started to sleep with the rest of the lionesses. Sarabi (the queen) and Saraphina recently started to go on hunts with the rest of the lionesses, the grief of losing both her husband and son had cost Sarabi dearly. At first Sarabi would only sleep and only get up to eat or drink, but lately she had started to go hunting with the rest of the pride. Saraphina through all of this though had stayed at Sarabi s side, and now that they were hunting again, Nala was left alone with no one to talk or play with.  
Dada sat in the shadows near the mouth of the cave and waited for the lionesses to leave, and see if she could catch Nala. Nala had taken to leaving when the lionesses left and wouldn t been seen again till much later that day. Curious to see where it was that Nala was going, Dada was content to sit and wait.  
She didn t have to wait for long for Nala exited the cave and slowly made her way down the steep incline that led to the ground. Cautiously, Dada padded after Nala keeping to the shadows still as to not alert the younger lioness of her presence. When Nala reached the ground she trotted off in the general direction of the watering hole. It was difficult for Dada to keep up with Nala and not make too much noise. She was in training to hunt for the pride, so she knew the basics of stalking her prey. But she had yet to get to any lessens of how to run quickly without a sound. But she was successful enough and Nala was none the wiser that she was not alone on this little exploit. As they neared the watering hole Nala slowed down and entered the reeds that surrounded the little pool. Not wishing to be caught just yet, Dada circumvented the pool and settled off to the side of the pool where she could spy on the other cub. Nala was just sitting there looking a bit lost. Several long minutes passed by and just as Dada was about to come out a bird flew by Nala and landed by her paws. Dada stiffened and strained to hear the conversation that passed between the two. The rendezvous didn t last long and the little bird left as quickly as it had arrived. As soon as the bird left Nala angled off to the south and started to run. Dada as quietly as she could, jumped up and started to run after her. The grasslands soon started to thin out and gave way to sporadic stunted trees and patches of plants and thorns. Dada had never been in this area but she had a sinking feeling that she knew just where it was that Nala was headed for, the gorge where Mufasa and Simba had died. Scar had specifically said this area was off limits to anyone. He had said that the stampede had made it extremely dangerous and it was that that caused both Mufasa s and Simba s death.  
Not wishing that either of them get into any trouble Dada decided to try and stop Nala before she got herself hurt or worse killed. HEY, NALA, STOP! shouted Dada after Nala. Nala slowed apace long enough to look over her shoulder, seeing Dada, Nala sprinted forward even faster. NO, STOP! IT S TOO DANGEROUS! NO, I HAVE TO FIND SIMBA AND MUFASA! cried Nala frantically.  
THEIR DEAD, SCAR SAID SO! AND HE FORBAD US TO COME HERE TO PREVENT ANY OTHER DEATHS! shouted Dada back. The younger cub was not used to running for so long and was not as fast as Dada and was slowly overtaken by Dada. As Dada neared Nala, she started to zigzag like a frightened rabbit. Relying on training, Dada simply ran straight knowing she would intercept Nala in the center soon. As Nala made another cut to the inside Dada took her chance and neatly tripped the younger cub.  
Nala rolled harmlessly to stop and Dada pounced on her and held her to the ground. Nala tried to throw her off all the while crying and shouting at her incoherently. Finally wearing herself out Nala laid there sobbing. I-its not f-f-fair! I-it s just not fair! cried Nala. He can t be dead, he just can t be dead! Moving off Nala, Dada sat beside her and put her trying to comfort the distraught cub. Shhh, its ok, its ok. Nala looked up at Dada with tear stained eyes and asked; Why did he have to die? Dada looked off into the distance and said; I don t know. It s a terrible thing to happen. But all we can do is move on. I m sure Simba wouldn t want to you to act like this. Nor would he want to you to go and hurt yourself. Nala turned and looked away and a silence crept between them. Nala curled up still silently sobbing to herself. Dada felt really sorry for her and lay beside her. It must have been hours later when they woke up. The sun was already past its peak and was making its way back down. Nala got up and looked bleakly towards the forbidden zone. Turning towards Dada she said, Thank you. I m better now, thank you for making me feel better. Dada blinked warmly at her and said, You know, we really ought to get back. The others may wonder where we are. Together the two cubs started the long walk back to Priderock. The day had been an interesting one to say the least. But at least it hadn t ended badly. Dada knew that she had just gained herself and friend. And Nala too knew that she was not so alone now as she thought. Together the two friends made their way back home. 


	3. Shadowland

"What are you doing?" hisses Dada at her friend Nala whom she had just caught slipping out of the cave on Pride Rock. Nala however doesn't stop but instead hurries out of the cave. Growling under her breath Dada gets up and carefully pads around the other sleeping lionesses so as to not wake them up and hurries to the exit.

Once outside the cool morning air ruffles her fur and she searches frantically for any sign of Nala. There, on the right side of her peripheral vision she catches a glimpse of her yellowish tan fur. Quickly, she rushes to catch up only to have Nala speed up herself.

Once on the hard ground Dada runs after Nala who is now running full speed away from Pride Rock. Risking everything, she shouts "Nala! What are you doing; come back here!"

To Dada's surprised Nala slows down and turns to face her. Her hackles raised and her tail thrashed side to side. Slowing down she comes to a halt in front of her friend.

"What do you think you're doing shouting like that?" snarls Nala. Do you want all the hyena's or Scar to know where out here before the curfew is lifted?"

Dada glares levelly at Nala and replies, "I could ask you the same thing! I wake up to see you sneaking towards the entrance and try to stop you only to have you run from me as if I were Zira or somebody!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't following me and butting into my business then maybe I wouldn't treat you like Zira!"

"Well, if you want me to stop acting like her I'd suggest you to come back to the cave before daylight before we're spotted and accused of trying to hunt for ourselves or worse, running away!"

"If you're so frightened about being caught then heed your own advice Dada. I however won't. I'll just go about my own business and you can go back to the "safety" of the cave!"

Dada cringes at the scorn that Nala puts into her words and at how she spits out the word "safety". The two friends sit and stare at each other for a moment before Nala whisks around and starts trotting hurriedly away. Before she gets too far ahead Dada jumps up and scrambles after her.

Nala stops and whips around with a snarl on her face. But before she can say a think Dada says, "Your running away isn't you?"

Nala stops suddenly with her mouth ajar. She stammers a few things before shutting her mouth and looks away from Dada.

"I knew it; you are, aren't you?"

Nala looks at Dada guiltily and says fervently, "You have to get out of here! Please, just go, go back to the cave and don't tell anyone. "

"No, I won't, I'm going with you!" says Dada.

I won't let you go alone."

"Please, just go back to Pride Rock!" begs Nala.

I don't want you to get involved. Besides, what would the other lionesses say if we both just up and disappeared?"

Dada stares at Nala and cries, "What do you think they'll say if you just up and disappear? What about your mother? What about our queen? All this will do is add to Scar's fire, make him seem more right than ever that we are not loyal to her!"

Nala shakes her head and says scoffing, "He adds to his own fire! I want you to stay here to keep my mother company. Please, I don't want her to think I abandoned them."

"Aren't you?"

"No! I'd never abandon our pride!"

"Then come back to the cave now! While we still have enough night to hide us!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." says Nala firmly to Dada.

Dada stares at Nala for a moment before asking, "Why not?"

Nala turns away and looks out over the Pride Lands. Seasons ago it was a lush paradise, full of life and plenty for all. Now it was deserted and becoming a waste land. The trees and grass were all but gone. Anything that grew was stunted and shriveled. She stared out over this a while before replying evenly, "Because I have to go. I need to find somebody, anybody, to take the pride from Scar.

Dada stared at Nala in disbelieve. "You're going to find some stranger and bring him back to our lands and have him try to take over from Scar? Are you serious? Why would you want to do that?"

Nala turns to face Dada before replying, "ANYBODY would be better leading us than Scar. Would you rather have him kill our lands and then us along with it? Would you rather him milk the Pride Lands dry and leave us with nothing to eat and allow us to starve? He's doing this, he's doing it already. He has told Sarabi that he will never leave Pride Rock. Scar would rather let us starve then move for our own sakes. Is this the kind of king you want?"

"No, but I'd also rather you not go out on this wild goose chase! You have no idea if you're going to find anybody! And who knows, what if you bring back an even worse king than Scar!"

Nala doesn't bat an eye as she says, "I know of one lion that would make a good king. Ni would do it, he'd be a good king, one that we all could trust and look up to."

Dada shakes her head at this. "Nala, do you know where he is? Do you know where to look? He could be hundreds of miles away from here. Scar made it abundantly clear when he last came that he didn't want Ni anywhere near our pride. And Ni clearly wanted a quiet easy life so he left as quickly as he could. He had an opportunity then and didn't take it!"

"He wasn't asked then though. Scar wasn't as bad as he is now as he was then so nobody put the idea to him!" argues Nala. If he had come here now I'm sure he'd have help us!"

"Why? Why would he give up his care free world to take on leadership roles? Ni doesn't want power or a pride! He said as much too any lioness that asked him about his own!"

"He'd do it, I'm sure of it! If not for any other reason than because I- I mean WE asked him to!"

Dada gave Nala a pitying look causing her to snarl at her in anger. "Don't give me that look!"

"Nala, I know you loved him but-"

"That's beside the point!" spits Nala. We have to try, if we don't I fear for our prides future and safety."

Dada takes a step forward trying to soothe her friend. "Nala, it's futile. There is no way you'd find him, and even if you did we can't be sure he'd agree."

Nala shakes her head and says fervently, "Even if he agreed to help us run Scar and his hyenas off it'd be worth it!"

"Then where would we be? We would be leaderless, no king, just the queen and our sisters to try to rebuild our ruined home. What if another male comes across our pride then? Would we just welcome him with open arms? Would he want to join us?"

"We have to try SOMETHING!"

"No, we don't! Please forget this fools errand and come back with me!"

Nala bows her head and says barely over a whisper, "I can't go back there." Lifting her head she says with a quavering voice. Not with that monster there to haunt me; looking for the next opportunity to strike."

Dada tries to get her to explain more but she refuses to tell her what happened. "Nala, do you honestly think you'll find Ni? Please don't do this, I don't know what I'd do if we lost you too."

"I'll be fine, trust me. I promise I'll come back with help."

Dada looks Nala straight in the eyes and asks, "How can you be so sure when so many others have left and never returned?"

"Rafiki came to me and told me to go and search for somebody to help us." Reply's Nala looking off to the side as if she were still hiding something. Dada is about protest again but Nala prevents her from saying anything. "Please, just don't ask any more questions. Just trust me; I know what I'm doing. I WILL find somebody and I WILL come back."

Dada wanted desperately to keep trying to talk Nala out of leaving but she knew it would be futile. She had spoken with such desperation and conviction that Dada couldn't find the heart to continue. The only comfort that she had was that something about the way Nala spoke, something about how convinced she was made her feel that everything would be ok.

Dada looked down and nodded her (albeit grudgingly) approval. Nala rushed in and pressed her muzzle against her friends purring her relief and thanks. "I promise, I'll return soon with help." Whispers Nala. With that she turns around and runs off into the night.

Dada stood there watching where Nala had disappeared whishing desperately that she hadn't gone. With nothing left to do she trudged back to Pride Rock and snuck back into their den. Tiredness washes over her as she lowers herself where she had lain previously that night thanking their ancestors that she had been able to sneak out then back in without detection; or so she thought. Off to the side a set of malevolent eyes had watched them leave and only her return. Now the eyes leered at her glittering calculatedly as she faded back into sleep.


End file.
